leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Krufix/Pink ward mechanics rework
So apparently Riot is thinking about removing/changing Pink Wards and Oracles Elixirs in the upcoming stealth changes. Pink wards were ok when it came to ward clearing, but took way too long to wear off and countered affected champions to the point that for 3 minutes they were unplayable. While Ward Sweeping with a Oracle's Elixir hindered gameplay by deleting your well bough map vision in an instant. 400 gold could prevent any and all map vision the enemy could put down. ---- So here's an idea, this is very probably nothing like what will actually happen, probably worse, but just an idea: Oracle's Elixirs and Pink wards are removed from the game. Instead in their place another item is made. Oracle's stone: work in progress Unique Passive: Upon entering 600 range of a stealthed unit or ward, you are notified of its presence (the pink eye appears above your head) however it is not revealled. Unique Active: Places a pink vision ward down at target location, revealing the map as well as any stealthed units or wards it can see. This ward lasts for 10 seconds. It does not stealth at all, however is indestructable. The active has a 90 second cooldown. The passive is dissabled while it's on cooldown. ---- This will let you take out vital wards around dragon or baron like normal while not being the absolute long term bane of stealth characters. Not to say it won't counter stealth characters, if Akali puts down a shroud then you can still use the active to see her. You also can't clear out every ward on the map with only 400g. If you use it to delete the ward at dragon then you can walk past the ward at bot lane tri brush and not know one was there due to the passive not being in effect during the cooldown. Aditionally it promotes sneaky ward placement. Because the passive will let the player know that a ward is in the vicinity however not exactly where it is, then they have to think about where it would be more likely to be placed. Using the active directly at your feet and it might turn out that the ward was on the other side of a wall. Also there will be 2 ways of using it: 1.) Using it to delete map vision in important areas like dragon or baron, or in bushes letting your jungler gank. Or 2.) Walking around, not using the active to see where as many wards you walk close to are, and let your team know they're there with a ping or something, however not deleting them. Or only deleting the one most important. ---- Possible stats: 200hp + Unique 10%CDR: Kindlegem + 100g = 950g The good points are that tanks and supports are usually the ward clearers (probably just supports now that staying alive with an Oracle's isn't a priority anymore) and they both love HP and CDR. ---- Any thoughts, ideas or improvements? (There are no changes to green wards, they last 3 minutes, die in 3 hits and are revealed by pink wards like normal.) Category:Blog posts